


Зачётный препод

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Наш Витя был на всё горазд,Он фигурист и п...педагог!
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Зачётный препод

Юра был зол. Нет, он не кидал бутылки с водой, не пинал скамейки, не орал и даже не шарахнул дверью раздевалки, хотя ему очень хотелось это сделать. Но внутри он полыхал ярче ядерного рассвета.

Когда в начале лета дядя Яша сказал, что для работы над его произвольной пригласит хореографа, Юра и представить себе не мог, что тот имел в виду свою бывшую жену. Лилия Барановская оказалась первостатейной стервой со стальной трубой вместо позвоночника и глыбой гранита вместо сердца. Юра даже не заметил, как едва познакомившись с ней, очутился перед балетным станком. И началось!

Он и раньше занимался балетом — это был обязательный пункт тренировок, но она гоняла его так, словно Юре вот-вот предстояло выйти солистом на сцену Мариинки.

И даже теперь, спустя полгода совместной работы, Лилия регулярно приходила на каток, вставала за бортиком и хищным взглядом следила за каждым его движением, не уставая одёргивать и отпускать язвительные замечания.

В её присутствии даже у Виктора, недавно вернувшегося в Питер и к тренировкам, расправлялись плечи, а с лица исчезало выражение вечной приблаженности. Он без понуканий — и, скорее всего, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта — начинал тянуть носочек и держать осанку. При виде этого у Юры каждый раз поднималось настроение. Ненадолго. Потому что Лилия тут же замечала, что он отвлёкся, и спускала его с небес на землю.

Сегодня был ещё не самый обидный вариант:

— Спину ровнее! Подбородок выше! Руки выразительнее! Твоя кошка исполнила бы этот отрезок с большим чувством, если бы смогла устоять на коньках.

От воспоминаний об этом Юра скрипнул зубами и принялся кое-как запихивать вещи в рюкзак. Задрала! Как же они все его задрали!

А ещё Лилия постоянно твердила о недостатке артистичности. Как будто мало ему было недосягаемого идеала и примера для подражания, вечно крутившегося поблизости!

Кстати, об идеале и примере. Виктор вплыл в раздевалку, словно круизный лайнер: неторопливый, сияющий и величественный. С Юрой он давно не занимался, передав его в руки более опытных специалистов. Но охотно трепался на отвлечённые темы, высказывал своё очень ценное мнение по любому вопросу и, в это было трудно поверить, порой давал дельные советы. Вот и сейчас, он расположился на скамейке напротив и, поглядывая на Юру, сказал:

— Твои прыжки стали выше и стабильнее. Занятия в балетном классе не прошли даром.

Юра сумрачно кивнул в ответ. Как бы он не злился, ему хватало ума признать, что благодаря Лилии его прогресс стал виден невооружённым глазом. Благодаря ей, сложным программам и сильным соперникам.

Виктор принялся распутывать шнуровку на ботинках и краем глаза всё так же поглядывал на него, а когда Юра раздражённо швырнул на пол ни в какую не желавший застёгиваться рюкзак, доверительно сообщил:

— Она со всеми такая, но если похвалит, значит ты превзошёл её ожидания. Бывает такое нечасто, и всё-таки, ради этого стоит пахать.

— С тобой она тоже занималась? — подозрительно поинтересовался Юра, вполсилы пнул всё ещё не застёгнутый рюкзак с дороги и рухнул на скамейку. Виктор, в общем-то, тоже частенько бесил до икоты, но сбегать из раздевалки Юре было некуда. Дядя Яша домой пока что не собирался, а возвращаться одному, на метро не было никакого желания.

— Да. Я тогда выиграл юниорский чемпионат Европы. — Оставшись в одном ботинке, Виктор с мечтательным выражением на лице крутил второй в руках и улыбался. — Лилия была очень требовательной, но совершенно неземной. Я даже был немного в неё влюблён. Когда она смотрела на меня с прищуром, ну ты знаешь, как она умеет, у меня сердце замирало, и начинали дрожать колени. Ты только ничего такого не подумай, — тут же спохватился он, — исключительно от уважения и восхищения.

Юра не верил своим ушам. Виктор был влюблён в Лилию? Охренеть!

— Но она же старая! А ты — пи… — Он прикусил язык, но, походу, было слишком поздно. Юра быстро глянул на Виктора. Тот ведь мог не расслышать или не понять, или не обратить внимания. Мог же? Надежда умерла так не родившись.

Виктор со стуком уронил ботинок на пол, не вставая со скамейки, всем телом подался вперёд, сладко улыбнулся и вкрадчиво уточнил:

— Я — кто?

Мысли у Юры в голове заметались с бешеной скоростью. Он же не собирался говорить ничего такого, не хотел устраивать разборки или оскорблять, тем более что и у самого рыльце было в пушку. Просто он до сих пор злился, не сумел смолчать и ляпнул в глаза то, что все прекрасно знали, но никто не произносил вслух.

— Так кто я? — В голосе Виктора растекался мёд, а улыбке могла позавидовать любая акула.

Да уж, определённо не стоило упоминать его ориентацию в подобных выражениях. Из сложившейся жопы был только один выход — извиниться. Юра ощутил вмиг накатившую беспомощность, с извинениями у него всегда было не очень, но молчать нужно было чуть раньше.

— Педагог, — твёрдо ответил он, немного помолчал и добавил, — хороший.

Кто бы что не думал, а Юра считал это отличным способом попросить прощения, и у него вряд ли могло получиться лучше, даже если бы он очень постарался.

Виктор, похоже, понял. Он замер, удивлённо моргнул и вдруг расхохотался, буквально покатился от смеха. Юра наблюдал, как он ёрзал по скамейке, сжимал локтями бока, словно пытался удержать рёбра на месте, смаргивал из уголков глаз слёзы и заходился в очередном приступе хохота.

— Точно, — согласился Виктор, когда наконец отсмеялся и смог успокоиться, — педагог я просто отличный.

Извинения были приняты, и в раздевалке воцарилась уютная тишина. Юра решил, что инцидент исчерпан, и вновь взялся застёгивать долбанный рюкзак. Виктор расшнуровывал второй ботинок и о чём-то напряжённо размышлял.

— Она не старая, — в конце концов сказал он, — а я — би. И к этой теме мы больше не возвращаемся. Всё понятно? — Он пристально посмотрел на Юру и, дождавшись короткого кивка, подытожил, — вот и славно.

«Вот и славно», — на автомате повторил про себя Юра. Не то чтобы его сильно волновало, с кем Виктор спал...

Да кому он врал! Волновало, ещё как. Юра понял это сравнительно недавно — Виктор своим внезапным отъездом в Японию расставил всё по местам. Для того, чтобы смириться с таким открытием, потребовалось время. Довольно много времени, честно говоря. Зато теперь Юра точно знал чего хочет и уже почти придумал, как это получить.

Через сорок минут, направляясь следом за дядей Яшей к выходу из спорткомплекса, Юра мысленно пообещал: «Просто подожди, Виктор. К этой теме мы обязательно вернёмся. Ты же отличный педагог — сам сказал. А мне, походу, понадобится целая куча дополнительных занятий».


End file.
